RPlog:Face Off with Sidi and Eson
---- Monument Plaza -- Corusca City The famous Monument Plaza, one of the gems of Corusca City, is placed atop one of the original mountains of Coruscant; the peak of the Menrai Mountain. The crater-like park is surrounded by the tall skyscrapers of the richest and most important companies in the galaxy, since it's an unwritten rule to have at least one establishment around the one solitary place in Corusca City where natives and the numerous tourists may touch the real, natural ground of Coruscant. It offers not only the chance to touch the mountain, but also its collection of statues, a large attraction on its own. The mountain peak itself is crowned by a small religious shrine, built by a fanatic group of 'MONKS' who meditate on the rocks, seeking to make contact with the core of the planet to gain peace and knowledge. It is believed that to touch the Corusca gem, from where the planet and the city draw its name, one can find eternal serenity. Today is much like any other day for tourism, as crowds of visitors gather on the mountain peak or move slowly among the statues. The entire plaza is always under the watchful eyes of a squad of New Republic guards, which patrol the area as the Coruscant Guards had done before them under Emperor Palpatine. => Sidi_Ren => Tyler => Jarek => Tyy'sun There are a few places on the mountain pass where one might park a speeder. Luke parked his, an open-air two-seater design, and now journeys toward Monument Plaza. His quiet demeanor gives away nothing of what goes through his mind, though the slightest touch of a meditative look is about him. His head is bowed, and his hands are tucked beneath the large cloak that shrouds his features. Among the fanatical monks, fanatics could find good places to hide. Malign stood among several monks near the peak with his heavy black robe thrown over his shoulders and his hood pulled over his features. He repeats a series of chants with the Monks as a 'lead' Monk chants out the sutras to be chanted with crystals in hand. The Corellian sighs heavily trying to concentrate but growing bored by the moment. His essence remains tightly wrapped around his body as he avoids expanding his presence any further that his own area, attempting to hide is presence. The mountain in the middle of all these monks was the perfect place for a meeting between he and his associates. The crowds were thick and it was very easy for Tyler to miss Luke's arrival on the speeder, and he does, he simply continues his meditative practices and waits patiently as he can for his partners in crime to find him among the myriad of cloaked Monks. With Malif's help, the huntress has labeled the so-called Jedi from the spaceport. Luke Skywalker. Taking several days to plot his usual courses, people he saw and such, Sid has thus rented a speeder to make her way around the capitol city. Their first meeting was one of hooded cloaks and cowls, so she hoped at least recognition wouldn't be something to occur. Leaving the red suit in favor of the green, she made certain to discard anything the Jedi would recognize. She was still uncertain of these 'Force Users', it was all just crazy beliefs after all, they carried glimmering swords and were good in battle, but nothing could stop a well-aimed blaster. With that in mind, she parks her own speeder and settles a foot down, standing to smooth her clothes. Observation only today, but who wouldn't be prepared. Her blaster at her side, armor, everything needed. She had a nice couple of days to relax from the previous mission; she was all ready to start back up again, preferring not to be idle. It may not be too clear whether Luke is careless enough to let himself be tracked, or if it just doesn’t concern him. It's also not entirely clear whether he senses anything abnormal. The hooded Jedi Master has given no indication that he knows anything is amiss. As he reaches the peak of the Menrai Mountain, he gradually comes to a halt next to a tall tree, where he stops and leans against the bark in the shadow cast by the early afternoon sun. His piercing blue eyes go to the horizon beyond the mountain's crest, where they watch the bustling ecumenopolis beyond. Taking her time in surveying the area, the Jedi does not leave her attention. Sid takes her time, acting like any other tourist, but oddly an armed one. Fingers lift to brush her hair from her face and she spares a side ways glance towards the resting Master. A slight smile touches her lips and she heads that direction with a small throng of other people enjoying the scenery. Acting in awe, perhaps she is a merc just passing through and taking a breather. Perhaps. Chanting continues among the Monks as Tyler quietly chants with them, of course he was having some problems with it, must be new to it, at least that is what he hoped the Monks believed. After a few more moments it stops and the Monks begin to break dispersing across the mountain to tend to various things. The Corellian remains where he is now virtually alone standing and staring at the bare stone. Indeed a curious cult that pops out of a culture where such things are so rare as to touch the soil of their own planet. Cautiously the Corellian outstretches his hand and removes his gloves and quietly touches the cool surface of the stone. He smiles to himself, who knows maybe there was some power to be tapped from the center of this world. His hazel eyes drift out over the crowd as he begins scanning it for anyone he might know. Tyy'sun's approach toward Manarai Mountain, where he is to meet with the one he knows as Tyler, comes from the opposite side of the great mound of rock and soils that Malign and the Monks now reside. Swoop kicked into high gear, concrete dust and dirt flowing behind him (some large pieces spinning off dangerously in random directions from the repulsorlifts), Eson grips the vehicle sturdily as he leads the wake of Manarai Avenue behind him, and hovers at terrible speeds over the terrain of the Monument plaza. It was less than a quiet and subtle arrival, to be sure. But Eson has had enough of the dank shadows of the under city this week... has had enough of the slithering from underworld locale to seedy cantina... has had enough of the tight necked corporate robes of less shadowy business attire and business meetings as well. He would feel the wind in his lekku this day. And so he does, as he shifts the gears downward and maneuvers the bike along dangerously. It would not take him long to reach his destination. Tyler noted his plans to meet amidst the ponderous monks of the mountain, where their discussions would bring little attention, but if the mercenary and suspected Imperial agent is dissatisfied with Eson's careless entrance. So be it. It is with time that Luke Skywalker turns his attention back toward the only person left standing before the stone. There is a moment where the energy of the Force begins to swirl about the Jedi Master, as he considers the tendrils of foreshadowing that brought him to this place to begin with. Instead of shrouding himself with the eclipsing power, however, the Jedi extends the will of his senses, touching the minds of those around him; grazing past the approaching Sidi Ren, and nearly about to touch the edge of Malign's being. That's when he's distracted. Luke's blue eyes dart toward the sound of an approaching swoop, and to the Twi'lek who sits upon it. With that, Skywalker's eyebrows arch down over themselves, and he tips his head down as if to shroud even more of his face in shadow. Thus he waits, determined to observe how this odd scenario decides to play out. The speeders entrance is not lost on her and Sid turns to see Eson, brows rising but she soon schools her face into one of disgust and shakes her head with a clicking of her tongue. Prey in reach, she might very well gain more than just following the Master. With him busying himself to hide from Tyy'sun, she walked closer, imparting herself to the wonderful sites. "Beautiful," She says breathlessly, pitching her voice higher than its usual tone. The huntress places a hand on her hip and then extends her other hand through her hair. "Definitely better than Tattooine, but then most places are." She turns to smile at Luke, "Don't you think..." The blaster at her side is now pointed at him and her smile is something more like a knowing predatory hunger. "Hands out of the cloak where I can see them...no quick movements." Sidi_Ren wields her DY-255 Heavy Blaster Pistol. Silence was what surrounded Malign for the longest moments as he was preparing to descend the mountain and disappear back into the cityscape and find his associates in the lower levels. Just before he begins to take his leave the Sith quickly raises a hand and pulls his heavy hood keeping it from blowing off as the swoop rapidly moves in his direction, if Tyy'sun could see Tyler's hazel eyes they would be flashed with bitter anger and disappointment, he had killed friends for less than this sort of interruption. However, rather than lash out he simply catalogs it mentally and will remember this outburst for a later day. He lets himself touch the force as his presence bleeds out from around him touching those around him and drawing from them. His hazel eyes shift toward Sidi, as something didn't seem right. A blaster pointed at a man. "Blast!" Tyler growls now leaping to action, it was a fools errand to point that thing at the Jedi Master the Sith begins to charge toward Sidi Ren, he couldn't afford this to blow his cover. He would have to disarm Sidi and aid Skywalker in disabling her, or everything could be lost. He was here, after all, to help Johanna, not to create the anarchy of recent. Tyler unconceals his Lightsaber. ---- Sidi_Ren Auburn tresses of fire fall like waves of flame down to her lower back. Every half a foot gathered in ties to make it blossom out about the ribbons of green. Within the defined tilt of her chin and cheeks lies the large pure blue eyes of her Mirialan blood. A pattern of sweeping red diamonds arcs around her left eye and over her brow, trailing single down the bridge of her nose. A lone diamond rests at the corner of her right eye. Skin is a golden olive, a deep rich color that flows over her graceful body. Full lips are a dark red. A dusting of fringed bangs falls at an angle across her right eye, giving the angular brows a look of seriousness. A deep green fitted short sleeve leotard fits to her well, the cloth quilted with little zigzags. Opaque leggings of black fit beneath the leotard and a utility belt fits at an angle about her waist. A holster for the Bryar Pistol she chooses to carry. Wearing bracers with simple designs, each is different but in a way match. Her left side fits all the way up to her elbow and out while the other is half way up her right forearm. Boots rest all the way up to her knees, black as her leggings. A strapped holster to her right calf holds a small blaster pistol. Oddly enough, she carries a vibrostave, her favorite weapon. => Rodian Dagger => DY-255 Heavy Blaster Pistol (wielded: primary hand) => Headset Comlink (worn: head) => Light Armor (worn: body) ---- It would almost seem as if the black clad Jedi Master is fully aware that there is now a blaster trained upon him. It doesn't seem to startle him at all. He obliges by Sidi's demands, and slowly turns to face the woman, his hands emerging just as she requested. He aims his head just far enough in Tyler's direction so that his words can be afforded to the Sith. "The situation is under control," he says quickly. "Don't make this bloody." Skywalker then pivots his eyes back toward Sidi, the palms of his hands now raised to face her. "This is foolish," he warns her silently. "Put down your weapon or I will be forced to take it from you." The calmness behind his words, though some are spoken quickly and others with low tones, are peppered with authority. Completely ignoring the approach of the other, Sid nods to him, face serious now, but not underestimating him. "Foolish? Perhaps, but with a bounty that size I can afford to be a little foolish." She does not put down her weapon at his requesting, her hold on it relaxing enough to keep her muscles ready for movement, arms flexing a bit and weight shifting almost seamlessly from one foot to the next. "This does not have to be bloody if you come quietly... nothing bold... or anything." Authority or not, the huntress does not heed him at all, gaze flickering now towards Tyler, brows raising a bit. "Stay back, this is no concern of yours." Her hand starts to tighten on the blaster, ready to fire if need be once at Skywalker and ready to turn it on Tyler should he think to join in the fray. A long silver cylinder quickly appears in Tyler's left hand as he was leaping forward and jumping from stone to stone moving toward the Jedi. Before he can strike the Jedi Master says he has it covered, no blood, what was the fun in that? Malign halts his advance pulling his hood back over his head and having his weapon disappear back underneath his heavy cloak. He simply bows to the Jedi Master politely though his hazel eyes never leave the Bounty Hunter who has told him to stay back as well, "I suppose this is no business of mine then." He says quietly leaping down from a rock and walking back along the path down the mountain, "Good day Master Skywalker." the man chuckles lightly pulling a cigarette out of his jacket pocket and placing it in his mouth. The Corellian's eyes shift back to Tyy'sun but only for a moment as he slips into the crowd below this distraction might serve him a chance to have his meeting with the crime lord, yet. The conversation - whether it really was such or not - does not interest Jarek, but rather the audacity of the huntress. Had she never heard the tales of old drunkards who linger within the cities bars and cantinas day in and day out? Surely she had not thought that such a large bounty was issued for petty crimes against the Empire. This Jedi... this terrorist had ended the lives of many men, many men who perhaps had similar goals. Stepping from behind a statue, where he had remained hidden until this point, the cloaked figure of Jarek Syris enters the fray. "You will hardly have such luxuries when you are swimming in a pool of bacta, or worse." His voice is low, though loud enough for those gathered to hear. With a smirk he turns from the woman - allowing her to choose her actions, hopefully wisely as she could just as easily walk away from Monument Plaza as she could be carted off with medical aid in her future. "Good day Tyler. Master Skywalker." He speaks as though he had met the Jedi before, though he hadn't, hand slipping the hood from his head to reveal his features. ---- Jarek Before you, a moderately built, human male approaching six feet in height. His head has been shaven smooth, a shadow of chestnut brown outlining where hair had been. Eyebrows of matching color stretch to the left and right, framing what are quite possibly the man's most striking feature. Irises, a silver blue that almost appears to glow, surround piercing black pupils. Average sized nose and lips make up the rest of the face, the same black stubble that lines his scalp extending downwards towards his throat. Muscular, but not bulky, his body shows signs of physical activity. Molding tightly to his upper torso, a white, long sleeve shirt. While sometimes pulled down to maintain heat, the sleeves have been pushed up to the elbow, a moderate tan gracing the skin that does show. Pulled over the white shirt, a black vest - appearing to be that of military issue. Pants of black run the length of his legs, meeting with a pair of slightly worn, black leather flight boots. The simple, yet practical outfit is hidden from view by a billowing black cloak, the hood resting firmly between the man's shoulder blades a majority of the time. => Headset Comlink (worn: head) => Blast Vest (worn: torso) ---- Something was amiss... the rocks haze by the Twi'lek like blurs of potential doom, the incline of the mountain forcing him to shift his weight backwards and slow the swoop considerably to accommodate the change in terrain. Tattooed lekku writhe as the Twi'lek's senses, alert from the danger and concentration of piloting the dangerous vehicle, calls to him. Three figures lie ahead - each a beacon of familiarity. One a friend: Sidi Ren. The other a business client: Tyler Damion, and the third a bastion of death: Luke Skywalker - the last being on this planet the crime lord would like to encounter. With Sidi's blaster drawn at Luke and Tyler rushing in with a lightsaber to Luke's side there is little guesswork to be done as to the position his female associate has found herself in. Immediately Eson regrets his decision to come here this day. He further regrets the strain this will likely put on his business relationship with Tyler, though pressing questions as to that ones relationship with Skywalker wait for later to creep into his lekku. He guns the throttle and careens forward, leaning down now until he is quite upon them. Kicking out his legs and pulling back hard on the grips of the swoop, and breaking hard, the cloaked crimson Twi'lek slides the vehicle into position, its side facing Luke and Tyler. He had half a mind to simply plow right into them, but the action would likely kill them all. Dust and debris from the repulsorlift and ion engine raises high as Eson and his swoop are near Sidi as possible. Luke's eyes flick over toward Tyler, watching the man's movements for two seconds, then rotate to take in Jarek, before turning slowly and warily move back toward the bounty huntress before him. The incident has caused a commotion to flare up, with tourists and pedestrians scattering at the potential threat of a blaster fight. "I won't be going with you," states Luke with his calm, collected voice. That's when Tyy'sun's swoop makes its daring entry. In the moment of confusion, Luke's right hand drops down, parting the cloak, and his own cylindrical Jedi weapon detaches from the belt, flying into his hand, drawn through the air by the Force itself. There's a spark at the tip of the weapon, and a green blade of energy ignites, though it doesn't move into attack position yet. Instead, Luke's left hand reaches out toward Sidi, as if he were going to draw the weapon out of her hand. However, oddly enough, he doesn't. His eyes are a look of focused concentration. Luke wields his Lightsaber. It does not take her long to make a decision, the lightsaber drawn it is but a quick glance she gives to the red skin. Sidi sets her teeth, gritting as she fires off a few shots at the Jedi, moving off to the side with a shuffling feet, Luke still in her sights as she whispers, "Damn it." She wanted to get out of the path of the swoop, ready to take a few more shots if needed, but she was almost certain that at this range, the bounty was hers. Jarek's appearance and Tyy'sun's daring swoop maneuvering halts Tyler from furthering his stroll down the path in time to turn to watch the bounty hunter fire off a few shots against the Jedi Master. The Sith simply turns and folds his arms and observes the new growing commotion. Around him he is simply pushed and nudged out of the way, the first sound of blaster fire was bringing the New Republic soldiers up the hill with their rifles out. If Tyy'sun and Jarek do not act quickly she was going to be arrested. The Corellian's hazel eyes turn to stare at Jarek wordlessly suggesting a distraction be made to help the girl get away from the Jedi Master. Of course Malign didn't have any suggestions and was contempt to watch as he quietly lights his cigarette and leans up against a stray tree a few meters below the action. Jarek stares blankly at the way things begin to unfold. He didn't expect much from the bounty hunter, though he had never expected that Tyy'sun would risk losing everything by standing up to Skywalker. Taking a step back, Jarek keeps his hands outside of his cloak and weapon free - not wanting to provoke the guards that storm up the hill, or the Jedi that brandishes a lightsaber but feet in front of him. As always, just when he didn't think the situation could get any worse, Jarek is nudged by Tyler to do something. What was he to do? There was nothing that he could do. Gaze shifting to Tyler's, silver-blue eyes linger, a simple shrug escaping as he stands helpless. Any action would surely get him killed or arrested, something that simply could not happen. Any thoughts of the situation being salvaged flee from Eson's mind as the blaster fire erupts from Sidi's DY-255… it was a choice weapon; one Eson employed in his earlier career. While he is impressed with her choice of armament, and perhaps thrilled by her sheer tenacious bravery - he cannot condone the intelligence and logic by which her trigger finger's actions solidify her doom. Two harshly combating urges flood through the Twi'lek's veins... fight or flight! Hardly having time to notice Jarek, though more sensations of familiarity roll through the Force from Syris' direction (he can only assume the familiarity of encroaching demise, which he has known before), Tyy'sun guns the swoop forward from its new angle and stops just in front of Sidi, between her and Luke after the woman's shots are delivered. "Get on," says the crime lord. It is not so much an order from a superior in Maffi, or a plead from a friend, as much as the words are a free gift of life to an already deceased being from on high. If the woman is not capable of calculating the wisdom of hoping onto the back of the swoop and fast, then perhaps she will note that the grip Eson's left foot has on the throttle peddle foreshadows the imminent high speed departure of the Twi'lek... she will be left to her own fate if she does not take advantage of this opportunity. Though Luke is likely busy with the encounter of the blaster fire, Eson pulls his own heavy pistol from his right leg with a free hand to augment the mount of his associate, to further busy the Jedi Master with incoming fire of his own. The bolts of red energy lash out from Sidi's blaster, and Luke does nothing to deflect them with his lightsaber. Instead, he shifts to one side, tracing each of Sidi's shots with his exposed left hand. When the bright red bolts of energy reach his palm, they disappear into his skin, forming red circles of energy in his palm and lashing up through the nerves, flesh and veins of his arm, where the red color of energy dissipates at his elbow. It is a masterful display of Jedi ability, and leaves no trace of damage when the circles of energy fade from the palm of his hand. Both hands come to meet on the lightsaber's hilt, and it rises into a defensive position with a growl of energy. Angled sideways, Luke perceives exactly where and what Tyy'sun is about to be doing, and the blaster shots from him are deflected with sparks of energy from the energy blade. One of the blasts soars precariously close to the Twi'lek's weapon. Once finished, Luke rises to his full height, and makes a quick set of movements toward the swoop, closing the distance. He may only have one chance to stop them from retreating, but he's not in range to do anything. Yet. Malign nods politely to Jarek and gives the man a smile. There was indeed nothing they could do to save Tyy'sun or his associate; it wasn't part of their agenda. The Corellian almost ponders furthering it by sabotaging their efforts to escape. Instead he tugs at his hood and begins to walk down the path to leave the Maffi and those on the mountain to their own designs, no doubt if Luke doesn't reach them the heavy blaster rifles of the New Republic Soldiers would lash out on them. Quietly, Tyler, glides down the hill and slips into the growing crowd of spectators watching the action above. He uses them for cover, their combined collective thought difficult to navigate and the perfect cover for a fleeing Sith apprentice. If Jarek was wise he would slip off himself and leave nothing for chance at the moment, a Sith's greatest power was his patience, waiting for the right moment. As always, Jarek is on the heels of Malign, hands lifting the hood of his cloak to once again conceal his features in darkness. Taking up a steady pace, Syris disappears into the crowds as well, his hopes of speaking with the master Jedi vanishing as those around him are forced to stare down their own mortality. With the echo of her shots, Sid is already using the well-honed body to aim and move backwards to put room between that dangerous saber and herself. But before she pulls off more shots, her trigger finger halts. It is with a mind-numbing gaze that she watches her own blaster shots absorb into his skin, never ending blue eyes wide with shock. Whatever doubt she had of this so called farce of a power melts and leaves no doubt in her mind that rumors are true and do not live up to what he can do. The small trance is broken as Tyy’sun pulls up between them, the swoop gaining her attention. No fool to stay with the scales weight suddenly realized, Sid moves swiftly, blaster still in hand as she slides on behind Tyy’sun, her free arm locking around him to stay seated, blaster already lifting to give something for Luke to work after it. Silently cursing herself, Malif was right and she shouldn't have scoffed. Now she knew. A squeeze about his middle is all the signal she gives the crime lord. If Eson's awe at Skywalker's bare palmed absorption of Sidi's blaster fire is a sun, it is eclipsed only by the sheer fluid grace of the Jedi Master's lightsaber as it dances in the air and deflects his own shots. In a flash of red, the Twi'lek crime lord only has a moment to blink in surprise as his last shot is deflected at blinding speed right back at him, impacting his own DY-255 and rendering it a useless molten hunk of metal even as it careens from his pained grasp. Gritting his teeth as rage wells deeply in within, Tyy'sun reaches forward, despite the pain coursing through his trigger finger and grasps the other grip of the swoop as he feels his foolish associate slide behind him and hug his waist. The ION turbine and Repulsorlift engine with a seat that is Tyy'sun and Sidi's intended escape vehicle whines like dying beast, and the jolt is great as air rushes through his lekku, and her hair while Sidi tosses off three more shots to keep Skywalker busy. It was a long shot, but its all they have at the moment, and Tyy'sun would be damned before he lays down the life of one of his own (or himself) without a proper attempt. Luke Skywalker becomes a swirl of black and green. The cloak twirls about his body as he moves, the lightsaber rotating in a circle to deflect the blasts that come from Sidi's weapon. Each of the three blasts go soaring toward three distinct points on the swoop. Two of them pelt into each of the swoop's maneuvering vanes with a crunch of metal, and the third strikes a control rod that runs from the vanes back to the seat. The wires inside are melted, disengaging control to the maneuverability of the swoop and acceleration. Now, Tyy'sun will be forced to either brake, or guide the swoop until it floats to a halt. By the time Luke has finished moving, he's planted with his legs spread apart in a firm stance, the hood still shrouding his head, and the lightsaber centering itself to fend off another attack should it become necessary. Cursing below her breath, she ducks her head in against Eson as the shots fly back at them. Feeling them hit the swoop, her eyes widen and she grits her teeth, getting herself ready. "Tyy'sun get you Twi'lek ass in motion...I know I can't do much." She was willing to be a distraction if she could. He had taken the chance to save her, but now it was her chance to aid on some way, clean up her mess. They were up shit creek. If she could manage to say she was sorry she would. Perhaps later if she got the chance. Still she held on till she could jump off without risking a break to any body part. The squad of New Republic Soldiers moves up the mountain fairly orderly. The soldiers in their standard armor and blast helmets wielding some rather heavy fire power, what with the rioting and things it was a safe assumption they might need it, certainly enough an altercation on the top of the mountain and they were off to quell it. The squad leader speaks into a comlink, "Command, this is squad 317, we're moving on a disturbance on the Mountain." No need to be specific there was only one after all. The soldiers grunt as they slowly attempt to reach Luke with their weapons ready to help him anyway they can. (Tyler’s emit) As the swoop takes hits, Eson's own head ducks downward. So.. it would come to standoff.. and that only meant one thing. The Spice Mines of Kessel.. or worse. Desperation creeps into the crime lord’s being. It is an unwelcome sensation. The Force likewise creeps around him, like shallow waters cresting the beach of his rotten soul. Options flood through his mind like pages flipped through a magazine. There were not many standard strategies for situations like this. There is the remaining blaster at his side.. which would not be useful, given what they have already witnessed of the approaching, saber wielding menace. There is the vibroblade concealed beneath his cloak.. a laughable jest. There is the comlink tucked into his belt.. Practically knocking Sidi Ren from her perch behind him, Eson halts the swoop, engaging the breaks.. it would be taking them nowhere this day, or any other day. He dismounts as his hands reach down and pull the comlink as quickly as possible from his belt and brings it to crimson lips, already talking even as he thumbs on device. "Eson here, if I have not reported back to Headquarters personally by the end of 3 hours, round up 30 hostages and execute them publicly.. " these words are uttered out as quickly with possible, but with clarity, and loud enough for the Jedi to hear plainly as the crime lord takes one step away from the now smoking swoop and Sidi and takes a stance before the approaching Skywalker. It was a last bid for freedom., but it would perhaps give pause to the storm which threatens to overwhelm them where they stand. Luke stands stoically where he is, watching and waiting as this scene plays out before him. Eson's move is, indeed, a clever one, and Luke's eyebrows rise with it. He turns toward the approaching marines, and raises his left hand in a halting gesture. "Marines, stand down," he calls out to them, and turns back to face the swoop which contains his would-be assailants. The Jedi Master stares at Tyy'sun and Sidi for a few quiet seconds, then disables his lightsaber and reaches with his other hand to flip the hood back from his head, revealing his sandy hair and unmistakable face. His arms go out to either side at an angle to the ground, and he takes two light footed, cautious steps toward the duo. "I see you've been developing your talents, Eson," he comments, intonation suggesting a potential double meaning. At Luke's command, the group of marines cease their approach, raising their rifles to parade rest across their shoulders. However, they don't back away just yet, they merely stand in formation, awaiting further commands from the Jedi Master. Sidi saves herself the rush touch of the fall by tucking in and arching her back a bit. A hand plants on the ground and she flips off the back of the swoop after the sudden jerk from the force of the breaks. Finding her feet she is already moving towards Tyy'sun, blaster lifted and leveled. What she wouldn't give to have her Gaderiffi. Lips are set in a thin line and her eyes narrow. She didn't want innocents hurt either but it was a good ploy to get them out of this. Her hair streams into her face and her gaze flickers like a cornered animals towards the approaching guards. Tyy'sun stands before Skywalker, his back straight, his stance solid - but it is the defiant posture of a Sentient who faces that which he knows could end him. Rage continues to well inside, a further defiance - an outrage of proverbial exclamation attempting to deny that he had allowed himself in this situation, where he might stand to lose everything. But the ace up his sleeve could potentially afford him a way out, judging by the halt of the advancing soldiers, Luke's pause and the fact that he and his associate are still breathing. Blue-gray orbs flick towards Sidi Ren as she takes her place at his side. "Lower it." he suggests of her - as one suggests to a depressed man that he step off the edge of that bridge. Then Luke's question graces his ears, and the Twi'lek looks at the Jedi Master, his own brow raising now. "Indeed, Master Skywalker.. " he intones, attempting to muster the same controlled image he presented to the powerful man the first time they had met.. when he had held Ai'kani, little Yejide and others in exchange for something very valuable indeed.. this time was not so different, though Eson's failure to procure that confidence he had when Luke was many, many miles from him over a holo projection.. only this time Eson holds the live of hostages in exchange for his live and freedom. "Yes.. " he agrees.. "The holocron from the Basilica archives has proven a formidable instructor indeed. Unfortunate that you did not include a laser sword as well, as per our original deal. But I suppose I can forgive that slight mistake in detail.. I trust my daughter is doing well at the Basilica.." he pauses.. perhaps he did hold a few cards in his hand.. "Oh.. yes I almost forgot.. the Basilica is in rubble.. " The Twi'lek's taunting draws nothing more than a smirk from Luke's face. "You didn't destroy the Basilica," he allows in the slightest form of a retort, though it comes with a far different intonation than that of the Twi'lek. His eyes turn toward Sidi, then back to Tyy'sun. "Clearly the two of you are friends," he says, tipping his head down. No mind tricks for now, though in this instant he begins to reach out with his senses, tendrils searching the surface thoughts of Sidi Ren in particular. "Purely for money?" he inquires, quite easily sensing the thoughts of collecting on his bounty. "Or were there other reasons for your attack?" Malif says, "Orders received...pieces are in motion, three hours and subjects will be terminated. Only your physical presence can countermand this action." Sid's eyes narrow and finally the blaster lowers, though she doesn't like it. The huntress growls softly to herself, she didn't want to be found with Tyy, many of her plans would be put out and destroyed if certain individuals were to know. She shifts on her feet, that wary glance betraying her calm exterior. Not liking the fact that Luke had back up. From there her gaze settles on Eson, her fists balling it. Damn it, he had come to help her and her foolishness. Her lips part to say something when Luke draws her attention again, eyes narrow again. His question stirs thoughts in her own mind, yes for money but several reasons crop up. The money would be used to keep her comfortable while she searched for her missing father, thought to be dead and another to return to her unknown mother's home plant of Mirial to find her once and for all. A women she never knew. And there is a glimmer of deep-seated distrust of Syndicates. So why was she working for one? Odd, but that feeling seems to be shifting because of the presence beside her. Even as Sidi does not respond to Skywalker's question, the return transmission through the comlink is audibly heard from Malif. Then Eson speaks up, "This one's attack has little to do with me, Skywalker.. but I'll not see her laid low by your blade, or hauled to court by the New Republic's rancid ideal of justice and due process.. Likewise I have no designs on your capture.. I would see this meeting to a quick and peaceful end" he glances back at the swoop. And then raises the comlink to his lips again.. "Eson here.. send an airspeeder to the Monument Plaza right away. Strip all markings on the vehicle first, before you depart.. the others should continue the execution of my orders.." this time the voice is more steady and confident, though bubbling just beneath the surface of the crime lord is the tense apprehension.. and as always, that ire and calculation. When he is finished with the message he does not await the confirming transmission.. instead the comlink is tossed to the rocky ground at his feet and then summarily crushed with his boot, severing the connection. "I do appreciate the opportunity you have afforded me.." he says with a nervous smirk.. "To learn of the ways of the Force. Before your gift to me, I was but an ignorant mass of potential. Now you have placed a beacon before me, that I might find my way to fulfilling that potential. I am forever in your debt. Luke's expressive eyes remain riveted upon Sidi for a few moments, throughout the woman's silence, before moving back toward Tyy'sun. "Your potential could be used for more honorable purposes, Eson." His voice is steady and collected. "I would be willing to show you the ways of the Force, if you weren't bent on such a dark and twisted path. Your actions betray you even more than your feelings." Luke then turns toward Sidi, and addresses her. "You... have pain. Feelings of loss. I can sense them, yet the path you seek is unclear, even to you." He lifts a warning finger toward Sidi. "Beware the path you are choosing, bounty huntress, for even if you find your parents, with this path, it will be at /great/ cost. The Jedi could help you, do not be so hasty to make them your enemy." With this he turns to Tyy'sun. "You may go, Eson, but our paths will meet again. Consider your own choices deeply. They will write your destiny." Malif had also spoken of such things and she shifted uncomfortably beneath that raised finger. She hardly liked to be warned or spoken to as he was, but Sid does not address it, holding her tongue instead. The seed of doubt for her own actions had been planted by herself two years ago, his words only helped to make it grow. Still the man before her was neither as precious to her as her father nor as a mystery as her mother. Family was first and delivering him to the ones that wanted him only served to profit her. Gazing over at Eson though, she had been told he was a force user by Siva, yet she had ignored that as well. All of this mystical voodoo made her uneasy, a shiver running down her spine. Siva arrives from the mountain pass. Siva has arrived. Malif arrives from the mountain pass. Malif has arrived. Lavender arrives from the mountain pass. Lavender has arrived. A luxury speeder, unmarked and unremarkable pulls into the area and hovers silently outside the area where Eson and Sidi are. The view port glass is heavily tinted, but it's possible to see the figure inside. It looks as if the driver of the speeder is wearing a head wrap similar to that of a Duros merchant. He simply sits there in silence and looks straight ahead, or at least he seems to. (Siva) Malif sits nearest to the door his appearance distorted by the tinted glass and one might read the posture as a ready to move one. The sharp featured, blue and red Twi with an only modest build sits nest to the Duros wrapped one. Inside she looks between the two and sighs. "I can not believe neither of you brought a spare blaster." This said in clear basic. (Lavender) Tyy'sun half bows to the Jedi Master in response to the powerful man's words, relief coursing through his lekku, the appendages rippling with the knowledge that a dark fate has been avoided this day indeed. But the words of the Jedi, not unlike Ai'kani - though she never offered to actually clue him into anything of value regarding the Force.. only admonishment from that outspoken woman.. but the words of the Jedi do give him pause and thought.. "It is doubtful, Master Jedi.. that you would even contemplate the darkness I have known - from within your shell of righteousness. No.. it will not be self-deception that I strive for. That is the way of the weak - those who lay trodden beneath the thrones of those born into prosperity. The Galaxy is full of dark holes the Jedi dare never enter, lest their bubbles of security be breached.. " the Twi'lek looks up as the tinted air speeder approaches.. "And so I bid you farewell.. and perhaps our next meeting, as you say.. will be on more pleasant terms.. but rest assured, I will be I who writes my destiny.. and no legislators or politicians who care nothing for me.. " he raises a hand to signal to the driver of the speeder and begins to step in that direction, "We best be off while we still can, my friend." he whispers darkly to his associate Sidi as he goes. The man wrapped in Duros merchant rags doesn't look over at the female. "If this goes well, I doubt we'll need to be armed.", he said softly as he stared straight ahead, ready to move if need be. He didn't like the situation, but it happens. The cowled figure turns towards the female Twi'lek and raises a hand to the mask, a gesture for her to be silent and then turns his attention back to the scene before him. (Siva) There is a another light smirk on Luke's face at Eson's claims of his 'shell of righteousness'. If it weren't outside the bounds of the Jedi Praxeum, Luke might give Tyy'sun some of his memories. Memories of hatred and the purest of angers when Luke himself nearly fell to the grip of the Dark Side so many years ago above the forest moon of Endor. Today will not be the day those memories are shared. "Perhaps on that day you will cease trying to judge that which you clearly don't understand." He bows his head in a manner of respect to Tyy'sun. Oh, he does reserve a certain level of respect for the Twi'lek. A certain level. With that, Luke turns to the Marines while clipping his lightsaber back onto its resting place at his belt. "Let them leave and resume your posts. If the broken swoop has not been dealt with by the end of the day, have it towed." Luke pulls the hood of his cloak up to conceal his face once more, and as the sun continues its climb through the afternoon sky toward the setting horizon, he turns and begins his journey down the mountain to where his own speeder is legally parked.